Getting started with NESmaker
Installation NESmaker does not use an installer. It is downloaded as a .zip file. * Download NESmaker from http://thenew8bitheroes.com/. You should have a file called nesmaker_4_1_5a.zip (or something simlar). * Extract all files to the folder of your choice (the .zip file contains everything in a single folder named "NESmaker_4_1_5). * To start up the software, run NESMaker.exe * If you haven't purchased an activation code already, buy one at http://thenew8bitheroes.com/ and apply it to the NESmaker software using the "Activate" menu item. You will need to provide an e-mail and password Creating a project In the File menu, select "New". The "New Project Options" dialog will appear. There are three options regarding tilesets: ; Use Existing Tilesets : This means the project will use the tilesets located in the "GraphicAssets" folder. ; Create Blank Tilesets : This means the project will create a set of blank tilesets, located in a subfolder of the "GraphicAssets" folder. You must specify a folder name. ; Create Default Tilesets : This means the project will create a set of tilesets by copying the default tilesets located directly in the "GraphicAssets" folder, placing them in a subfolder. You must specify a folder name. There is also an option to select the "Starting Module" (also known as a "base" module, "most recent patches", and "cores"). Select one of these according to what kind of game you'd like to make. After clicking the "OK" button, you are ready to start on your NES game. Tutorials If you are new to NESmaker, check out these tutorials to help you on the way to creating your own NES game! Official NESmaker Video Tutorials NESMaker's Creators Thenew8bitheroes have created a series of video tutorials that all newcomers to NESmaker should check out. They will step you through all the basics of using the tool and creating some simple example games. It is -''highly- ''recommended that you start your NESmaking journey by working through these video tutorials. You can find these tutorials at http://thenew8bitheroes.com/ Unofficial NESmaker Tutorial Articles These tutorials are written by members of the NESmaker community to help you get started or explore specific topics in developing your game using NESmaker. NESMaker Basics (Start Here) * Installing NESmaker * Overview of the NESmaker Interface * Accessing the Tutorial Assets for learning * The Pixel Editor * The Object Editor (Game Objects and Enemies) * Creating Assets * Making your first game Advanced NESmaker Tutorials * Introduction to NESmaker Scripting * Core Programming Concept: Variables and Registers * Core Programming Concept: Basic Logic * Core Programming Concept: Conditional Statements and Branching * Core Programming Concept: Loops * ASM6502: Opcodes * NESmaker: Understanding common variables and registers * NESmaker: Creating New Scripts * NESmaker: Creating a new tile type script * NESmaker: Creating a new enemy behavior script TODO (Feel free to add more topics, but please make them general concepts not specific requests) Specific Topics (Todo: Add standalone tutorials that do not fit a specific category here) Unofficial NESmaker Video Tutorials Here you can find links to a number of very useful video tutorials that have been created by the community for NESMaker. * Analyzing Cut-scenes (Cuttercross) Non-NESmaker Tutorials Here you will find tutorials that apply to game design in general. While they will all help you in designing your NESmaker game, they may not be specifically targeted to NESmaker. This is where general game design, art, music, etc. articles go. * General Game Design: The basic game loop * General Game Design: Enemy AI and State Machines